Child-resistant containers, such as for prescription medicines and other controlled substances, have typically been composed of plastic. Further, they have been low-cost, disposable designs, designed with little regard for functional longevity, durability or aesthetic appeal. As a result, the existing child lock containers are usually kept out of view in cabinets, which may be inconvenient for the user. The existing child-resistant containers also are not intended for outdoor or rugged use and thus cannot protect their contents from water or dust ingress, or rough handling during activities such as camping or boating. As a result, to keep medications dry during such activities, users have to transfer their medications from non-sealed child-safe containers to non-child-safe sealed containers, such as food storage containers or sealable plastic bags.
Also, some containers require a twisting motion to secure the cap, while at the same time needing a compression action to apply adequate pressure to an elastomeric seal. The elastomeric seal is a high-friction component which resists rotation resulting in high resistance to the required twisting motion, and unintended wear to components subjected to the resulting load. Further, the seal has not typically been of sufficient quality to completely prevent moisture or gases from traveling in or out of the container. Some have a barrier composed of two rigid plastic parts making contact, but they are not intended to be air or watertight.
Thin walled stainless steel and aluminum containers have become very popular as rugged, durable vessels to carry drinking water or other liquids. As these have grown in popularity, some of containers are now double-walled, to insulate the liquids inside from ambient temperatures.
It is against this background that the present invention has been developed. Improvements in these types of containers are desirable.